<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours Forever by Layzhe_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327532">Yours Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06'>Layzhe_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad Ending, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is dead, Toph Beifong-centric, Toph feels, Toph whump, a lotta feels bruh, but he appears in spirit form, i wanna cry, she's disappointed in herself for being a bad mom, toph is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of 'Over the Moon')  </p><p>"I am yours... I am yours forever."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong &amp; Toph Beifong, Suyin Beifong &amp; Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling sad after watching Over the Moon so... Have some Tokka feels &gt;:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle vibrations of the swamp made the seventy-five year old war heroine feel at peace. She thinks that this is the enlightenment she'd been searching for for quite some time now. It was quiet, save for the occasional hooting of the swampbenders but at least they gave the swamp more life. Despite it being physically peaceful, her mind was still in turmoil. Of course, it had been hard enough losing Aang... But then... Someone else followed him to the other side a little too soon for the blind woman's liking.</p><p>But what could she do? She was no avatar. And even if she was, why bother? Death is a natural part of life. It was bound to happen. So why is it that she couldn't get a grip even though it's been years since his passing? Whatever the reason was, Toph didn't know what to think. However, the swamp loved to mess with people, so it showed them hallucinations of their past, those they loved and cared for that may have gone. Whatever, all that spiritual mumbo jumbo? Toph used to think it was all just bullshit. Her heart had been hardened since she was a little girl so vulnerability didn't come easy to her. </p><p>And yet there were those nights when the wind would blow a little harder, the breeze would make her shiver, and his low, grounding voice would whisper into her ear. Little reminders of his love, and then he'd disappear after a moment, leaving her there with an ache in her hardened heart. It usually happened during the night, before she went to bed. At first, the retired chief thought it was just her tiredness. But she soon realized that it was the swamp that had been playing tricks on her. Surely that was it. Sokka is dead. There was no bringing him back. So it was impossible that this... Person... Whispering in her ear was the man she once loved. </p><p>But this all changed when one night, Toph was feeling a little lonely. So she reminisced the days of her childhood. Ones where all was peaceful and she actually got to act like the kid she so desperately wanted to be. She remembered the quiet lullabies of her mother, or the legends the maids would narrate to her to send her to sleep. However, the one she loved the most, was a song from the Eastern Earth Kingdom. Where her mother had come from. It was a beautiful love song, and she'd sometimes hear her mother sing it quietly whenever she was combing through her long hair. So, knowing she was alone, she began to sing... </p><p>許你生生世世 (I'll choose you in all my reincarnations forever)<br/>
無絕期的愛 (This love will last an eternity)<br/>
Always and forever<br/>
In this heart of mine...</p><p>As she sang, she certainly didn't expect another voice to join her. Let alone his. But there was no denying what she heard. It was the crunching of leaves as he walked towards her... Slowly, cautiously. His voice was like the ocean, smooth and melodic, but it kept her grounded. She felt tears brim her eyes, no... The swamp- it's just playing tricks on her! This isn't Sokka, it's not him! It's not him... Sokka's dead. He's gone and has been for half a decade. Get a grip! That's not his heartbeat, he's not real. IT is not real. It's just a hallucination... </p><p>But there was no mistaking that heartbeat. Always so steady and sure. </p><p>許你生生世世  (I'll choose you in all my reincarnations forever)<br/>
無絕期的愛 (This love will last an eternity) </p><p>"Sokka? Is it... Really you?" She finally whispered, and the feeling of his warm, calloused hand in hers was his reply. "Hey Toph." "Sokka!" And for a moment, she felt like the same thirty eight year old that had once loved him so dearly. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her in the air. They laughed joyously, and it wasn't like they were both old and saggy and wrinkly. That didn't matter. He was here with her now. And she was content... </p><p>Always and forever in this heart of mine<br/>
Longer than the heavens<br/>
And the stars that shine<br/>
相思情難耐 (All the time waiting for you was unbearable)<br/>
願與你同在 (How I wanted us to be together)<br/>
I am yours, I am yours forever</p><p>They sang in unison, her sightless eyes boring into his. His hand cupped her cheek, and just in that very moment, she wished that time would still. She wished for sight. To look back at him and see that loving gaze she'd always felt. For years she'd longed for this moment, to be in his arms and forget about the world and its horrors. For a moment, she felt like it was only her, Sokka, Lin, and Suyin. No worries, no troubles. Just her and her wonderful family. </p><p>But of course, all good things had to come to an end. </p><p>His heartbeat began to fade, and she so frantically latched onto him in fear. "S-Sokka?!" She cried, and her lover smiled sadly. "Toph, I can't stay with you forever. Not for long." "N-no! You just came back! Don't leave me again... Please!" She begged, digging her nails into his shirt as if it would do something. "Toph, my love, you have to move on." "I can't! I don't want to! Not from you..." She replied, her voice growing weak at the last sentence. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt her youth disappear with him. </p><p>"My love will always be eternal. And I'll come back to you, I promise." He whispered, "But why can't you stay? At least just this once?" She said weakly, her walls crumbling. As it always did for him. "I don't have a choice..." He replied sadly. "Then take me with you." She bargained, but Sokka shook his head. "My time may be over, but your kids... Our kids still need you." "They hate me. I'm a horrible mother!" She sobbed, finally admitting it after the longest time. "They'll never hate you. They love you more than you know." He replied, "I can't do this... Not without you." She whispered, and she felt the ghosting feeling of his lips against hers. A promise of seeing each other again. </p><p>"Yes you can. You're Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world. And you can do this, I'll always be here Toph. I'll stay with you forever, right here." He said, pointing at her heart. "But you have to let go of the pain in order for me to stay." "But how?" "Our love is stronger than any challenge we face." He whispered, and with one last kiss, he was gone. And so was the feeling of peace and contentment that had resided in her. She felt the weight of her world tumble down on her. And for once, she let it crush her. </p><p>Toph fell to the ground in tears, the walls she'd so carefully made to steel herself from the pain and vulnerability she promised never to let herself feel ever again had fallen so easily. And it was all his fault. He did always know how to make her weak. Both him and their kids. She remembered when she found out about Amon taking her daughter's bending and nearly went back to Republic City to murder the man with her bare hands. Not caring if it killed her in the process. It was the least she could do after being such a rancid mother to her children. </p><p>At least she had been good enough to attend her youngest's wedding. Or the opening of Zaofu, and she still felt proud of Suyin for that. And Lin, her lovely little badgermole. She didn't know what she'd say when she met with her eldest again. Certainly, an apology was due, but she wondered whether or not to tell her about Kanto. She remembered seeing Lin telling Korra that her mother wasn't proud of her when she turned into a policewoman. She felt her heart break at that moment, had she really not shown her pride enough? That certainly needed to change. Oh and when those two nearly killed each other after not seeing one another for more than a decade. Toph smiled weakly, thinking that they were lucky she wasn't there or else she would've finally grounded them both despite the fact that they were all grown up and in their fifties.  </p><p>But nonetheless, she was glad they fixed their problems, and she could only wonder if she and Lin could fix theirs. If there was a chance she could be a better mother and actually show her that she cared for her baby badgermole. Whatever the answer was, Toph wasn't sure. She wasn't quite sure of herself these days, feeling lost and alone. Slowly, she pulled out a small necklace from her bag, it had a soft velvety band with a meteorite pendant attached to it. On top of the smooth stone however, was a rough carving of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe insignia. It was the betrothal necklace Sokka had given her when they were in their forties, she slowly ran her fingers over the bendable stone as tears continued to fall. </p><p>"I am yours... I am yours forever..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uGH WHY MUST I HURT MYSELF LIKE THIS--</p><p>*aggressively blows nose into tissue*</p><p>---------</p><p>Anyway, if you liked this ficlet, pls leave a kudos and comments 😊😊😊 they are very well appreciated teehee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>